


Steven Rogers, You Are Loved

by philosophical_sorrows_official



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Eventual Fluff, F/M, References to Depression, Requested, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosophical_sorrows_official/pseuds/philosophical_sorrows_official
Summary: Requested by @storm-howlettLove ya, Chloey with a y! Thanks for waiting so long for this! Hope you love it!39. “If you change your mind, I’ll be here.”83. “Love is not a choice.”956 words





	Steven Rogers, You Are Loved

Knowing that this decision would be your last, you felt your chest lighten, not caring about if there was an afterlife, or just nothing. It didn’t matter anymore. Stepping off the roof of your building, you let out a sigh of relief.  
The air plunged past you, and you embraced the natural fear in your stomach, the adrenaline that pumped through you, maybe life was just a-

And arms held you instead of the ground, you looked up; the man’s eyes were so blue, and filled with tears.

“What were you thinking?” He choked out, trying to fight back tears, “Oh my God… Thank God.” he sighed, putting his forehead against yours.  
“Who the… hell are you?!” You tried to get out of his arms, struggling, but he wouldn’t let you go. “Let go of me, you freakishly… built man! I did that on purpose, what the fuck is wrong with you?!”  
“Well, no shit, you did that on purpose!” He got defensive, “Please just let me help you, trust me,” He looked around and you noticed the crowd and people taking videos. “We need to get you some medical attention, just in case you’re physically hurt.” He muttered in your ear.  
You started to protest, but then he addressed the crowd, “Please stop recording, taking pictures, tweeting, whatever you do today, this is a serious situation. Clear the area, please, this is not your source of entertainment for today, thank you.”  
The crowd dispersed, muttering, and a few teenagers asked if there was anything they can do to help, the man responded nicely, but said no.  
“Hey, uh… Are you alright?” He asked, still carrying you.  
“Does it matter? I’d be better if you weren’t there.” Anger flooded your mind, “You’re the hero, great. Thanks, but no thanks.” You tried to jerk out of his arms, flailing your legs and arms. “Let me go, you giant!” You screeched, causing a few heads to turn.  
“What, so you can jump off another roof? I’ll be waiting there to catch you every time, Y/N!” His eyes were bloodshot, as he screamed in your face. “Now, get it through your head that I am not going to let you off yourself! I’ve been waiting so long to-to,” He choked up, tears flowing down his stupidly perfect face, but he couldn’t finish his thought.  
“How do you know me?” You whispered, his emotion was infectious, causing a lump in your throat to form.  
He looked at you, almost dumbfounded, “How do you not know me?” He adjusted you in his arms, as he stopped walking, “We’re soulmates, Y/N.”  
You looked at him, shocked, and you felt faint.  
“What?!” You screeched. Your hands felt clammy and you immediately flipped out, “I don’t understand why the world chose you to love me! Excuse me for being so frank, but I can’t be your soulmate, you see this person I am?” You let out a hysterical chuckle, on the verge of throwing up, “Look at you, you are fucking gorgeous! Well, sorry to break your heart, Mr. Next Top Model, but this can’t happen, I’m fucked up and you probably have your whole life in check. Let me guess, you’re a business major at NYU? A weight-lifting champion, or you’ve got a full ride to University of Albany to play football?”  
“None of them actually.” He chuckled sarcastically. “You really don’t recognize me? You should have my name Marked on your body somewhere, right? Yours is on the inside of my ring finger.”  
“I don’t really look at myself too much.”  
He smiled, “You should, you’re beautiful. I don’t believe in love at first sight, but with you, apparently love is not a choice.”  
“A poet? Should I know your works?” You looked up at him with a smile, then quickly looked straight ahead once again, smile gone. “Who are you though, really?”  
“I’m Steve Rogers, Captain America.”  
Widening your eyes, you stared at him, “Huh?”  
His phone rang, “Can I trust you to let you down?”  
“Yes.” You were still in shock, this day was… insane.  
“Hold my hand, if you run for it, I can run way faster than you and I’ll make sure I’ll carry you until our ride gets here.”  
You shook your head ‘yes’, and he let you out of his grasp, not forgetting to hold your hand tight.  
Then he answered the phone, “Hey Buck.”  
“Yeah, I got her.”  
“She’s doing better, just in shock, are you and Sam on your way?”  
“Okay. Well hurry up.”  
You noticed he never stopped staring at you, and as soon as the two of you locked eyes, he raised your interlocked hands and tucked a strand of hair behind your ear.  
“Yeah Buck, she’s beautiful, I’m so lucky that the bond let me hear her thoughts.”  
Tears gathered in your eyes, you realized that you never knew what compassion was until this moment.  
“Okay, see you in a few.”  
He closed the phone and you immediately faced him.  
“I want to say thank you for not letting me hit the sidewalk. And that I’m sorry I was so rude to you.” Tears fell down your cheeks and he pulled you into a hug. “Thank you so much.”  
“Give life a chance, Y/N. I know how you feel, and we can be stick through this together.” He ran his hands through your hair, and you embraced until Sam and Bucky got there to drive them to the tower.

 

“Uh, no thanks Steve, I think I should be fine for the night.” Tucking your hair behind your ear, you turned to head to your own bedroom.  
“Well, if you change your mind, I’ll be here. I always am.”  
Your heart clenched as you put your hand on the doorframe and you felt such love for your hero, the man who saved you. Steve, who gave you a second chance. You felt his own sorrow, which had his heart crushed, he thought you would never love him the way he loves you.  
You spun around and sprinted to him; you traced your hands from his chest, letting your fingers roam upwards to his jawline, his lips, his closed eyes, and wiped his lovely face. Oh God, you made him cry.  
He let his head fall against your shoulder, and he wept.  
“Steven, I’m so sorry.” You led him to sit on the bed, and you sat next to him, his head still leaning on you, “Look at me, please.”  
He lifted his head, and his sadness was so clear, your heart broke, but you couldn’t think of what to say.  
Instead, you put your hands through his hair and guided his lips onto yours. He put his hands underneath your jaw and you wiped the tears from his face.  
“Steve, you are beautiful.” You whispered against his ear, breaking away from his tear-streaked lips for a moment, you put them against his neck, “You are appreciated.”  
You placed your lips back on his, softly whispering, “Steven Rogers, you are loved.”  
He placed his thumb against your lips and softly declared into your ear, “And I love you, Y/N.”


End file.
